The present invention relates to an electronic circuit for maintaining constant current flow through an electrical component while simultaneously amplifying voltage changes developed across such electrical component and, more particularly, to such a circuit that is especially useful for maintaining constant current flow in a temperature probe of an electronic thermometer while simultaneously amplifying the voltage changes developed across such temperature probe due to changes in its temperature.
Electronic thermometers which rely on electrical transducers to register temperature changes have been devised. However, for various reasons none of such electronic thermometers available to date have been able to successfully compete with the common mercury-in-glass thermometer. For one thing, the temperature transducer or probe of most available electronic thermometers leaves much to be desired.